7/54
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| إِنَّ رَبَّكُمُ اللّهُ الَّذِي خَلَقَ السَّمَاوَاتِ وَالأَرْضَ فِي سِتَّةِ أَيَّامٍ ثُمَّ اسْتَوَى عَلَى الْعَرْشِ يُغْشِي اللَّيْلَ النَّهَارَ يَطْلُبُهُ حَثِيثًا وَالشَّمْسَ وَالْقَمَرَ وَالنُّجُومَ مُسَخَّرَاتٍ بِأَمْرِهِ أَلاَ لَهُ الْخَلْقُ وَالأَمْرُ تَبَارَكَ اللّهُ رَبُّ الْعَالَمِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin İnne rabbekumullâhullezî halakas semâvâti vel arda fî sitteti eyyâmin summestevâ alel arşı, yugşîl leylen nehâre yatlubuhu hasîsen veş şemse vel kamere ven nucûme musahharâtin bi emrih(emrihi), e lâ lehul halku vel emr(emru), tebârekallâhu rabbulâlemîn(âlemîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. inne : muhakkak 2. rabbe-kum : sizin Rabbiniz 3. allâhu ellezî : Allah'tır ki o 4. halaka : yarattı 5. es semâvâti : semalar, gök katları 6. ve el ardı : ve yeryüzü 7. fî sitteti eyyâmin : altı günde 8. summe istevâ : sonra istiva etti 9. alâ el arşı : arşa 10. yugşî : örter, bürür 11. el leyle : gece 12. en nehâre : gündüz 13. yatlubu-hu : onu takip eder, talep eder 14. hasîsen : süratli olarak 15. ve eş şemse : ve güneş 16. ve el kamere : ve ay 17. ve en nucûme : ve yıldızlar 18. musahharâtin : boyun eğmişlerdir 19. bi emri-hi : onun emrine 20. e lâ : değil mi 21. lehu el halku : yaratmak onundur (ona mahsustur) 22. vel emru : ve emir 23. tebâreke allâhu : Allah şanı yücedir, mukaddestir, mübarektir 24. rabbu el âlemîne : âlemlerin Rabbi Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Şüphe yok, Rabbimiz, öyle bir Allah'tır ki gökleri ve yeryüzünü altı günde yaratmıştır da sonra Arşa hâkim ve mutasarrıf olmuştur; aceleyle ve durmadan geceyi takib eden gündüze gecenin örtüsünü atar, o örtüyle örter onu ve güneş de onun emrine râm olmuştur, ay da, yıldızlar da. İyice bil ki yaratış da onun, buyruk da; âlemlerin Rabbi Allah'ın şanı ne de yücedir. Ali Bulaç Meali Gerçekten sizin Rabbiniz, altı günde gökleri ve yeri yaratan, sonra arşa istiva eden Allah'tır. Gündüzü, durmaksızın kendisini kovalayan geceyle örten, güneşe, aya ve yıldızlara kendi buyruğuyla baş eğdirendir. Haberiniz olsun, yaratmak da, emir de (yalnızca) O'nundur. Alemlerin Rabbi olan Allah ne yücedir. Ahmet Varol Meali Şüphesiz sizin Rabbiniz gökleri ve yeri altı günde yaratıp sonra Arş'ı kuşatan Allah'tır. O, geceyi kendisini durmadan kovalayan gündüze örter. Güneş, ay ve yıldızları kendi buyruğuna baş eğmiş olarak var eden O'dur. Dikkat edin, yaratma ve emir O'na aittir. Alemlerin Rabbi olan Allah pek uludur. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Rabbiniz, gökleri ve yeri altı günde yaratan ve sonra arşa hükmeden, gündüzü durmadan kovalayan gece ile bürüyen; güneşi, ayı, yıldızları, hepsini buyruğuna baş eğdirerek var eden Allah'tır. Bilin ki yaratma da emir de O'nun hakkıdır. Alemlerin Rabbiolan Allah Yüce'dir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Şüphesiz sizin Rabbiniz, gökleri ve yeri altı gün içinde (altı evrede) yaratan ve Arş’a kurulan, geceyi, kendisini durmadan takip eden gündüze katan, güneşi, ayı ve bütün yıldızları da buyruğuna tabi olarak yaratan Allah’tır. Dikkat edin, yaratmak da, emretmek de yalnız O’na mahsustur. Âlemlerin Rabbi olan Allah’ın şanı yücedir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Şüphesiz ki Rabbiniz, gökleri ve yeri altı günde yaratan, sonra Arş'a istivâ eden, geceyi, durmadan kendisini kovalayan gündüze bürüyüp örten; güneşi, ayı ve yıldızları emrine boyun eğmiş durumda yaratan Allah'tır. Bilesiniz ki, yaratmak da emretmek de O'na mahsustur. Âlemlerin Rabbi Allah ne yücedir! Edip Yüksel Meali Rabbiniz ALLAH, gökleri ve yeri altı günde yaratan ve sonra otoritesini kurandır. Geceyi, onu durmadan kovalayan gündüze bürüyüp örter. Güneş, ay ve yıldızlar O'nun yönetimine boyun eğmiştir. Yaratılış da, yönetim de O'na aittir. Evrenlerin Rabbi olan ALLAH ne uludur! Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Gerçekte Rabbiniz gökleri ve yeri altı gün içinde yaratan sonra Arş üzerinde hükümran olan Allah'tır, geceyi gündüze bürür; o onu kışkırtarak takip eder. Güneş, ay ve yıldızlar O'nun emrine baş eğmiştir. İyi bilin ki, yaratmak da emretmek de O'na aittir. Ne ulu, o alemlerin Rabbi olan Allah! Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Filvakı' rabbınız o Allahdır ki Gökleri ve Yeri altı gün içinde yarattı, sonra Ârş üzerine istiva buyurdu, geceyi gündüzü bürür, o onu kışkırtarak ta'kıb eyler, güneş ve ay ve bütün yıldızlar emrine müsahhar, bak halk onun, huküm onun, evet o rabbül'âlemin olan Allah ne ulu!.. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Muhakkak Rabbiniz o Allah'tır ki, gökleri ve yeri altı gün içinde yarattı. Sonra Arş üzerine istiva buyurdu. Geceyi gündüze örtüverir, onu çabuk çabuk arar, takip eder, güneşi de, ayı da, yıldızları da emrine musahhar olarak yaratmıştır. İyi bilmelidir ki, yaratmak da, emir de ona mahsustur. Alemlerin Rabbi olan Allah Teâlâ pek muazzemdir. Muhammed Esed Şüphesiz, Allahtır sizin Rabbiniz; gökleri ve yeri altı evrede yaratan; ve arşa, o sınırsız kudret ve iktidar makamına kurulan. Gündüze, kendisini ivedilikle kovalayan geceyi sarıp sarmalayan O; koyduğu yasalara boyun eğen güneşiyle, ayıyla, yıldızlarıyla her şey Onun: bütün bir yaratılış ve tüm buyurma, yasama kudreti. Ne yücedir Allah, ne uludur alemlerin Rabbi! Suat Yıldırım Rabbiniz o Allah’tır ki gökleri ve yeri altı günde yarattı. Sonra da arşa istiva buyurdu. O Allah ki geceyi, durmadan onu kovalayan gündüze bürür. Güneş, ay ve bütün yıldızlar hep O’nun buyruğu ile hareket ederler. İyi bilesiniz ki yaratmak da, emretmek yetkisi de O’na mahsustur. Evet o Rabbülâlemin olan Allah ne yücedir! Süleyman Ateş Meali Rabbiniz o Allah'tır ki; gökleri ve yeri altı günde yarattı, sonra Arşa istivâ etti (tahta kuruldu. O), geceyi, durmadan onu kovalayan gündüzün üzerine bürüyüp örter. Güneşi, ayı ve yıldızları buyruğuna boyun eğmiş vaziyette (yaratan O'dur). İyi bilin ki, yaratma ve emir O'nundur. Âlemlerin Rabbi Allâh, ne uludur! Şaban Piriş Meali Şüphesiz Rabbiniz, gökleri ve yeri altı aşamada yaratmış, sonra arşı istiva etmiştir. Gece ile kendisini kovalayan gündüzü örter; Güneşi, ayı ve yıldızları da emrine boyun eğmiş olarak (yaratmıştır). Dikkat edin, yaratma, emir ve idare yalnızca O’na aittir. Alemlerin Rabbi olan Allah ne yücedir! Ümit Şimşek Meali Sizin Rabbiniz, gökleri ve yeri altı günde yaratan, sonra da Arş üzerine kurulan Allah'tır. O, gecenin örtüsünü, onu peşi sıra kovalamakta olan gündüzün üstüne atar. Güneşi, Ayı ve yıldızları da O emrine boyun eğmiş olarak yarattı. Bilin ki, herşeyin yaratılışı da, idaresi de Ona aittir. Âlemlerin Rabbi olan Allah'ın şanı ne yücedir! Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Rabbiniz o Allah'tır ki, gökleri ve yeri altı günde yaratmış, sonra da arş üzerinde egemenlik kurmuştur. Geceyi gündüze bürüyüp örter. O bunu, bu da onu aralıksız ve titiz bir biçimde kovalar durur. Güneş, Ay, yıldızlar O'nun emrine boyun eğmiş. Gözünüzü açın; yaratış da O'nundur, emir veriş de/yaratış da O'nun içindir, emir veriş de. Alemlerin Rabbi olan Allah çok yücedir. Yusuf Ali (English) Your Guardian-Lord is Allah, Who created the heavens and the earth(1031) in six days, and is firmly established on the throne(1032) (of authority): He draweth the night as a veil o´er the day, each seeking the other in rapid succession: He created the sun, the moon, and the stars, (all) governed by laws under His command. Is it not His to create and to govern? Blessed be Allah, the Cherisher and Sustainer of the worlds! * M. Pickthall (English) Lo! your Lord is Allah Who created the heavens and the earth in six Days, then mounted He the Throne. He covereth the night with the day, which is in haste to follow it, and hath made the sun and the moon and the stars subservient by His command. His verily is all creation and commandment Blessed be Allah, the Lord of the Worlds! Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri ŞÜPHESİZ, Allah'tır sizin Rabbiniz; gökleri ve yeri altı çağda yaratan; ve arşa, o sınırsız kudret ve iktidar makamına (43) kurulan. Gündüze, kendisini ivedilikle kovalayan geceyi sarıp sarmalayan O; koyduğu yasalara boyun eğen güneşiyle, ayıyla, yıldızlarıyla her şey O'nun: bütün bir yaratılış ve tüm buyurma, yasama kudreti. Ne yücedir Allah, ne uludur âlemlerin Rabbi! 43 - Burada, cümlenin başında gelen ve bir bağlaç olan sümme her zaman "sonra" ya da "bundan sonra" anlamına olaylar arası öncelik- sonralık belirten, zamanda sıralamaya delalet etmez; eş-zamanlı ya da paralel ifadeleri bağlamak için kullanıldığı hallerde çoğu zaman basit "ve" bağlacının işlevini görür: 2:29'da "ve göğe yöneldi..." ifadesinde olduğu gibi. ‘Arş terimine gelince (lafzen, "taht" veya "hüküm/iktidar makamı") klasik ve modern, bütün Müslüman müfessirler ittifakla, sözcüğün Kur'an'da geçen bu mecazî kullanımının, Allah'ın, bütün yaratıkları üzerindeki mutlak hüküm ve iktidarını ifade ettiği görüşündedirler. Dikkate değer bir husus da şudur ki, Kur'an'da Allah'ın "kudret ve iktidar makamına" oturduğundan söz edilen yedi yerin hepsinde (7:54, 10:3, 13:2, 20:5 25:59, 32:4 ve 57:4) bu ifade Allah'ın âlemleri yaratmasına ilişkin bir açıklamayla bağlantılı olarak geçmektedir. -Genellikle "gün", ama yukarıda "çağ" (aeon) olarak tercüme edilen yevm sözcüğü, Arapça'da, ister "çağ" (aeon) gibi son derece uzun, ister "an" gibi son derece kısa olsun, her türlü süreyi ya da zaman aralığını ifade etmekte kullanılır; yirmidört saatlik bir güne karşılık olarak kullanılması, onun pek çok çağrışımı içinden sadece biri durumundadır. (Bu konuda, bir karşılaştırma için bkz. sâ‘ah -lafzen, "saat") kavramının açıklandığı 26. not.) Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri